The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ptilotus plant, botanically known as Ptilotus exaltatus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Platinum Wallaby’.
The new Ptilotus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Berambing, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely basal-branching Ptilotus cultivars with strong stems and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Ptilotus plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Berambing, New South Wales, Australia on Feb. 2, 2006, of two unnamed proprietary selections of Ptilotus exaltatus, not patented. The new Ptilotus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Berambing, New South Wales, Australia on Oct. 1, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ptilotus plant by tissue culture in Tumbi Umbi, New South Wales, Australia since Dec. 1, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Ptilotus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.